


Drown my demons

by beesp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/pseuds/beesp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie di storie brevissime, sono tutti frammenti di sensazioni, sentimenti ed impressioni dei vari personaggi in precisi istanti del canon.<br/>Volevo dare una sistemazione a quelle forti immagini di cui soprattutto gli ultimi episodi della prima serie sono pieni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casualties - part I

**Author's Note:**

> Avviso: gli istanti presenti in questa raccolta sono racchiusi nell'arco narrativo che va da "I am become Death" a "We are grounders - part II". Ovviamente sono presenti molti spoilers. Al momento della pubblicazione della storia, sarò rimasta ancora al finale della prima stagione; qualsiasi riferimento alla seconda stagione è assente e le storie vanno lette nell'ambito del momento del canon, non strettamente collegate all'intero percorso della serie.

1\. Casualties – parte I

 

Clarke aveva visto quella forma di fungo disegnata nel fumo soltanto nelle foto portate sull'Arca, documento dei bombardamenti che avevano distrutto la civiltà umana.

Provava un brivido, ora, mentre osservava quell'immagine nel cielo, come se di colpo tutto potesse tremare, e gli occhi le potessero far male per la violenza del biancore della luce di una bomba atomica, come se la terra, di nuovo, potesse sopportare di essere scossa da un veleno che modifica la stessa struttura molecolare di chi e cosa la abita – da quel momento fino alla generazioni a venire.

“I am become death”.

Quel fumo su uno sfondo d'azzurro era simbolo di salvezza – qualcuno, dall'altro lato di quel ponte, moriva e subiva le ferite causate dall'esplosione. E tuttavia il danno non sarebbe stato permanente. Quella bomba non era mirata a distruggere, se non il collegamento tra il loro accampamento e quello dei grounders.

“I am become death” - per necessità, non per presunzione.


	2. Casualties - part II

****2\. Casualties – parte II

 

Clarke stava osservando e cercando di rimediare agli effetti diretti di quella bomba che li aveva aiutati a salvarsi. Clarke stava tirando su un argine alla distruzione, stava cercando di salvare la vita di due persone; il peso di quella bomba sembrava essere destinato a ricadere all'infinito su di lei, come se l'esplosivo fosse scoppiato nel corso del suo personale destino, e non sotto il ponte.


	3. War games

3\. War games

 

Il sangue scorre veloce. Le parole ed i gesti e le direzioni provengono da qualche luogo segreto nella mente, un posto da cui evocare abilità sconosciute nel momento del bisogno.

Bellamy, prima di arrivare sulla Terra, aveva sempre creduto di essere destinato a salvaguardare l'ordine. Lì, in mezzo al caos generato da cento ragazzi in balìa degli eventi, aveva scoperto che preferiva stabilire l'ordine. Bellamy è naturalmente portato a prendere decisioni e guidare chi gli sta intorno; è capace di pensare in fretta, di agire velocemente, di mantenere un certo controllo sulle masse. Riesce a plasmare le questioni e le parole, in modo che i suoi argomenti facilmente ne escano vincitori. Bellamy e Clarke sono i migliori mediatori e leader che i cento potessero mai sperare. Sebbene un tempo entrambi avrebbero forse temuto quelle stesse scelte che ogni giorno sono tenuti a prendere, sebbene Finn sembri essere la voce della loro coscienza, che spesso viene messa in sordina e dimenticata, Bellamy e Clarke sono riusciti a salvare fino a quel momento ben ottantuno persone.

Bellamy e Clarke, ancora una volta obbligati ad affrontare una situazione critica, trovano un perfetto equilibrio. Finn e Raven sono due variabili di un'equazione del potere.

Bellamy è certo che sull'Arca, forse, avrebbero anche potuto amarsi; qui, sulla Terra, c'è qualcosa che li unisce, che li lega oltre il sangue e gli umori del corpo e i sentimenti. Clarke e Bellamy insieme difendono i cento; c'è qualcosa nella natura della loro esistenza, nei fili dei loro destini, che li rende talmente simili, che quando Clarke e Bellamy si specchiano gli uni negli occhi dell'altro, trovano effettivamente ciò che si aspettano. Hanno mediato i loro punti di vista; e se Bellamy cominciasse a non trovarsi Clarke al fianco, gli sembrerebbe di aver perso un arto, forse non riuscirebbe a dirigere con la stessa convinzione. Per quanto possa sembrare assurdo – ed essere frainteso –, Bellamy e Clarke condividono ormai la stessa mente; e quando Clarke è ferita o quando Bellamy è in pericolo, l'altro sente un pezzo di sé che sanguina e fa male.

Il potere è una corda che li arrotola nella stessa guaina di pelle, sangue, ossa, tessuto cerebrale.


	4. Atonement

4\. Atonement

Redimersi. Quando Kane si alza in piedi e sente in ogni fibra del suo essere che la sua direzione è quella del sacrificio. Redimersi. Kane sacrifica se stesso anche nel più profondo del suo animo; e la morte lo scansa, lo evita, qualcosa di imperscrutabile pare volerlo accompagnare fino alla terra – o almeno, fino al viaggio la cui meta è la patria sconosciuta di tutti loro.

Kane avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di salvare quell'albero che sua madre aveva protetto e destinato a quel tragitto (aveva sopravvalutato il potere della razionalità).

Mentre lui trova in sé, di nuovo, il coraggio di incarnarsi del sacrificio di centotrentadue persone ed avviarsi a salvare l'Arca per quella che deve essere l'ultima volta, Thelonius l'ha preceduto. Thelonius che sembra volergli rubare il diritto di redimersi e sacrificarsi.

Qualcosa, in quell'istante, ha definitivamente accolto Thelonius e tutto ciò che egli rappresenta nell'animo di Kane. Thelonius giungerà sulla terra tramite lui, tramite Kane.


	5. Fucking Samurai

5\. Fucking samurai

Volteggia nell'aria, la spada straccia strappa taglia incide colpisce. Octavia perde il timore che la paralizza, l'ansia che la rinchiude ogni volta di nuovo sotto il pavimento della sua casa.

Octavia uccide e difende e piomba su suo fratello, a salvarlo.

Octavia non ha più bisogno di nascondersi, Octavia si para davanti al pericolo e lo sconfigge.


	6. Between two lungs

6\. Between two lungs

Clarke prende una delle decisioni più difficili della sua vita.

E sì, che ogni giorno significa lottare e commettere atti osceni, pur di conservare la sopravvivenza qui sulla Terra. Eppure, questa volta è sicura che non sopravvivrà alle conseguenze.

[Clarke osserva il viso di Anya. Pensa che quando le porte si apriranno, in quegli occhi vedrà dipingersi lo stesso orrore che l'attanaglia].

Qualcosa, fra i polmoni, le toglie il respiro. Qualcosa glieli stringe in una morsa d'acciaio e non riesce a respirare, a spaccare la gabbia e prendere aria.

Quando volta la faccia e le spalle e va via, le pare che i secondi durino un'eternità, che il peso del suo corpo sia quello immenso di un pianeta e che non riuscirà mai ad arrivare alla navicella. Invece ci riesce. In Clarke doveva essere nascosto un istinto di salvaguardia della specie umana che raramente si può riscontrare in qualcuno. Forse in Bellamy. Finn l'ha fissata negli occhi quando lei ha preso la decisione, ha annuito lievemente, ha acconsentito alla sua esecuzione (eppure lui non l'avrebbe mai abbandonata).

[Le tremano le braccia e le gambe mentre si avvicina alle porte, il respiro corto – i polmoni funzionano male].

Clarke ha deciso di tentare di spazzare via i grounders che li avevano attaccati e di lasciarsi dietro Bellamy e Finn pur di portare al sicuro i sopravvissuti all'attacco.

[Forse sono i cuori di Bellamy e Finn che si sono impossessati dei polmoni di Clarke – ora che i loro corpi sono stati divorati dalle fiamme (e Clarke ancora cova una speranza, ad occhi chiusi, mentre avvicina le dita alla leva) – e li inondano di sangue che pompa e Clarke non può respirare perché due vite sono racchiuse nella sua].

E Finn e Bellamy le avrebbero dato il loro consenso, ed effettivamente Finn le ha detto con gli occhi “va', salva tutti e guidali” e Clarke dovrebbe essere grata che il piano sia riuscito, che siano salvi.

[Il petto pesa, forse i polmoni scoppieranno di sangue, forse arriverà fino al cervello, fino alla sede dell'anima e soffocherà tutto e sarà la vendetta dei corpi sacrificati per gli altri, dal primo all'ultimo dei periti per difendere il loro accampamento. Forse è solo la speranza che fa male ad ogni cellula del corpo e che distrugge ogni raziocinio – se Clarke rimane in questo limbo, la stretta attorno alla leva, gli occhi chiusi, l'attesa di ciò che attende fuori, se Clarke rimane immobile, così, forse tutto attorno a lei verrà cancellato e vedrà sul retro delle sue palpebre chiuse soltanto Finn e Bellamy, vivi, in eterno].


End file.
